The Devil Within
by JLiiaa
Summary: Peridot discovers that her girlfriend, Lapis, has been possessed by a spirit called Blue Diamond. She joins a group of rebels from the entity's dimension in order to save her. She must fight through horrific creatures, possessed humans and Lapis' family to fight the devil within her girlfriend. Can Peridot reach Lapis before she is forever lost within Blue Diamond? Violence/Sexual
1. Prologue

It was dark; the air was thick with the smell of incenses. Candles were lit sporadically around the room, creating an eerie ambiance. The flames jumped with each movement of the robed individuals surrounding her. Her hands were chained above her head; her back pressed against a large, hard board. She felt disoriented and groggy. The last thing she remembered was sitting down for dinner with her mother and sister. She struggled against the chains around her wrists; they clattered noisily together.

"No need to struggle, dear daughter," she heard her mother say. She was standing next to her dawned in a dark blue robe that was almost black. Half of her face was hidden by the hood of the robe. Her hand rested gently on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. She saw the flash of her mother's white teeth in the flicker of the light.

"You have no idea how lucky you are," her sister said. Her voice was dripping with bitterness and jealousy. Lucky? How was she lucky? She went to speak, but her tongue felt thick and heavy in her mouth. Her mother's hand smoothed back her hair away from her face. She leaned in a gently pressed her lips against her cheek.

"I am so proud," she whispered. Proud? When had her mother ever been proud of her? Her sister was always the protégé. She was her mother's golden child. She never gave her much thought unless she was in trouble. Why now? What were they going to do? She pulled away. All her mother did was laugh and pat her head. Her mother and sister stepped away and disappeared into the shadows. She was left there, on display.

The chanting began. Her mother and sister weren't the only ones in the room, she realized. Several voices joined into the incantation. She could make out male and female voices. Their voices were a collective croon, intermingling to create a hypnotic and ominous cadence. She felt her pulse throbbing against her skin; her hair on the nape of her neck stood on end. She struggled against her binds as fear gripped her chest. What were they doing? Why did she feel like she needed to run? She jerked and pulled and twisted against the chains, trying desperately to get away.

A large, intimidating figure stepped in front of her. They were wearing the same robe as her mother and sister. Their face was obscured, but she could make out the curve of a smile on their full lips. They held a small, ivory box in their hands. The box had strange, red designs painted along the off-white surface. Her breathing quickened at the sight of the box. It seemed unimposing but her thundering heart told her differently. She could hear the rustle of fabric as the people began to sway. The flames of the candles danced erratically, threatening to blow out because of the movement. She searched for her mother and sister within the darkness.

"Mom. Mom," she whispered, hoarsely. Something was beginning to seep out of the box. It was strangely clicking as pieces started to move and rotate. Blue-black ooze trickled from the cracks, spilling over the hands of the person who held it. They didn't seem to notice as the sludge dripped like blood onto the ground. The box clacked and twisted; the ooze poured faster. No one appeared to be affected by this display. They continued to chant and rock in an eerie unison. The muck was spreading across the floor. A foul odor masked the sweet smell of incense in a sickening scent of decay. Without warning, the slop stopped flowing from the box.

There was a small ticking sound. Slowly, the box began to blossom. That was the best way she could describe it. The top of it began to open in short, jerky movements until it fully bloomed. Nothing happened. She didn't realize that she was holding her breath until she felt the burn in her chest. Suddenly, something shot out of the box like a rocket, shrieking loudly. She winced, wishing she could cover her ears from the horrible sound. The object fell into the ooze with a strange plop; it was quickly eaten up. What was going on? What was that, she wondered. She looked up, searching for an explanation. The behemoth before her stepped back with their head bowed and still holding onto the box.

Her head jerked up when she heard something hiss her name. An arm shot from the dark ooze and slammed onto the floor. What the fuck? She pushed herself further back into the board against her back. Her feet scraped desperately against the wood. Another arm erupted from the slime; something was pulling itself out of the substance; a head emerged then a torso and finally the legs and the feet. Ooze covered the entire body. It dripped from the crouching form in massive globs. She wanted to scream; she wanted to escape. She was trapped. She couldn't move. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the thing in front of her. She looked around desperately for her family.

The creature glanced; a pair of bright blue eyes stared into hers. It smiled with a flash of surprisingly white teeth. The substances dripped down the bridge of the creature's nose and its cheeks. A blanket of hair fell around its features, slick with the disgusting slop. The creature slowly rose to its feet. She could make out a curvy and petite figure underneath the ooze. There was a blue diamond on her chest, untouched by the slime. The swamp-like creatures staggered forward to her, arms outstretched. She panicked and screamed. It was a hoarse, soft cry of absolute terror.

"Don't fight it!" She heard mother scold her from somewhere deep in the room. Don't fight it? Like hell, she wouldn't. She thrashed against her restraints and kicked out her legs to assault the creature coming toward her. The creatures grabbed her leg; the ooze curled around her thigh. She tried to scream again, but the creature lurched forward quickly and placed a greasy finger against her lips. A sweet 'shh' slipped from the creature's lips. With the other hand, the creature ran the back of its fingers against her cheek.

"Dear, sweet child, "a raspy voice filled her head. "So strong, so lovely."

The creature was so close to her. The ooze was falling away from its face, revealing more of its features: tan skin, blue eyes, a straight nose, a soft jaw, a mouth with a fuller bottom lip and high cheeks. Her eyes widened as she stared at her face. The creature smiled again, stroking her cheeks and whispering something that she couldn't understand. It leaned closer to her. She felt the warm breath against her lips as the creature gazed into her eyes and used Lapis' chin to tilted her head. Warm lips touched hers, soft and tender, as wet tongue slipped between her mouth. A rough hand gripped her head, pressing her closer into the kiss. The creature pushed her body against hers. She could feel the coldness of the diamond against her skin and the curves of her body. She heard the voice in her head again.

"Dear, sweet child. You are mine."


	2. Chapter 1

Peridot smiled as the last customer left the store. She let out a tired sigh of relief, slumping her tense shoulders. Today was a busy day. It was that time when everyone was going back to school, and everyone wanted new technology to start off the year. She did not mind too much. The increase in sales was a much-needed welcome from the last few months. It would pick up again around Christmas when everyone wanted the latest gadgets. Her body ached as she made her way to the front door to lock up for the night. She was in a sleepy daze and barely aware of her surrounding when something hard slammed against the glass door. Peridot jumped; her heart went into overdrive, and her skin began to tingle. Lapis grinned at her through the glass before opening the door.

"Scare ya," she asked as poked her head in. Her short, blue hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. She was wearing her work clothes—a white shirt and a pair of black slacks. She must have just got off work, Peridot concluded. She smelled like coffee.

"Sorry, ma'am. We are closed. So, get lost!" Peridot grumbled, playfully pushing her girlfriend. Lapis feigned disappointment and pretended to resist.

"But, I just need…" she began with a trembling bottom lip. Oh, that bottom lip, Peridot thought. It always got her. Peridot pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose then put her hands on her hips.

"Fine. But, it will cost you." Lapis' face brightened at the comment and shut the door behind her as she entered the store.

"Oh, yeah. What do I owe you?"

"Oh, I'll think of something later." Peridot winked, and both girls laughed. Lapis leaned in and pressed a quick, chaste kiss on Peridot's lips. Peridot had been dating Lapis for almost two years now. They had met online. It might seem taboo to say you met your significant other online, but it did not bother Peridot. They had started with just discussing their favorite show, Camp Pining Hearts. Once they found out they lived in the same area, they decided to take the chance to meet up. It was the most reckless decision that Peridot had ever made and she did not regret it. Peridot locked the door behind Lapis and walked back to the register.

"How was work," Lapis asked, leaning against the counter as Peridot pulled out the till from her register. Luckily, Steven knew Lapis and trusted her to be in the store when she counted money. Generally, visitors were not allowed into the store after the door were locked. Peridot sighed, counting her money.

"Busy. It's back to school time again."

"It's the most wonderful time of the year," Lapis sang, off-key. "Work was okay for me. Same old shit, different day."

"Yeah. I get it. Are you still coming over tonight?" The expression on Lapis' face was enough for Peridot. She had to cancel…again. Peridot scowled, focusing on counting her till. This would be the fourth time this month Lapis had to reschedule. Peridot knew why but that made it even more frustrating. Typically, Lapis' mother could care less about what her daughter was doing. There had been a month where Lapis was practically living in her apartment. Peridot had suggested making their living arrangements permanent and official, Lapis declined because of her mother and returned home. Despite her always complaining about her mother and sister, Lapis refused to leave her home. Even if she stayed with Peridot weeks on end, she always ended up back at home. This has always caused tension between Peridot and Lapis. Peridot could not wrap her head why a twenty-five-year-old wouldn't leave her mom and Lapis wouldn't give a satisfactory explanation for it.

"I am so sorry, Peri. Really I am. We have, um, family visiting."

"You don't sound too sure about that."

"They aren't related by blood, but they are family, I guess. I'll make it up to you, I swear," Lapis said, leaning over her folded arms on the counter. Peridot raised an eyebrow, but she went back to her task. She shoved the money into an envelope and wrote down the number. She heard Lapis sigh in frustration. When she looked up at her girlfriend, Lapis was staring blankly into the distance.

"I hate this. I really fucking do," she muttered so softly that Peridot could not tell if she was talking to her or herself. Lapis had a strange habit of talking to herself. Sometimes Peridot swore that someone in Lapis' head would respond just by the looks on her face.

"Are you talking to me?" Lapis' head snapped back over to her. Her pupils were dilated, almost concealing her blue iris. Her lips were slightly parted, and she was breathing strangely slow. Her mouth moved in voiceless words. It only lasted for a moment. Lapis closed her eyes and shook her head. She gingerly rubbed her forehead.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long day. I gotta get home," Lapis said quickly. Peridot reached forward and grasped her girlfriend's shoulder before she walked away. She held her in place, searching her face with concern. Lapis looked distressed and exhausted. There were bags under her eyes that Peridot had not noticed before. She looked paler than usual.

"You looked horrible, Lap. What's going on?"

"It's been a draining month, that's all. Don't worry about me," she reassured with a weak smile. She leaned close and pressed a tender kiss on Peridot's lips. "I'll leave you to close up. Call you tomorrow. Love you."

She did not give Peridot a chance to protest. Hastily, she left the store with a final small wave and disappeared into the night. Peridot crossed her arms over chest, scowling to herself. That was strange even for Lapis. Her mother had been wanting Lapis around more but what the hell was she doing to her daughter? It did not make sense why she would suddenly take an interest in Lapis. She was more involved with Lapis' sister, Sapphire, than her youngest. Peridot took a deep breath. She really could not stand her girlfriend's family. It was a wonder that Lapis came out as healthy as she did. I will see check up on her after I leave, Peridot decided before returning back to work.


	3. Chapter 2

Peridot parked her car at the end of the street and cut off the music blaring from her stereo. A dozen vehicles lined Lapis's street, which was unusual for this time at night. Well, she did say she had family coming over, she reminded herself. She glanced at her phone, debating if she should call Lapis and give her a heads-up. Peridot decided against it. Lapis was less likely to turn her away if she showed up at her door. Running her hand through her hair, Peridot checked to make sure that she looked presentable. She was not sure why. A nervous tick, she guessed. It always felt like Lapis's mom and sister were appraising her. Thankfully, Lapis was glad to avoid them as much as she did.

Stepping out, an icy gust greeted Peridot. She winced and pulled her the hoodie of her jacket over her head. The street was eerily quiet despite the procession of vehicles along the sidewalk. The steady roar of water striking the sand overpowered any small noise. Lapis's house was the last one on the street before it was cut off by the wall dividing the beach. It was rather fortunate that they had lived so close to the ocean. Lapis loved the water. Their first kiss was on the beach as the waves crashed on them. It was not as romantic as it sounded. They had been knocked down by the force of the water, but they laughed and kissed again in Peridot's car. A smiled ghosted along Peridot's lips at the memory.

Lapis's house was strangely dark. It was a single story, a rectangle-shaped home that almost looked like a trailer house. There were four cars crammed into the driveway and the rest slipped into the road. A scowled touched Peridot's mouth. It looked like no one was home. It was possible they were at the beach, but it seemed too cold and too late to have any reunion there. Peridot jumped on the stoop, inspecting the home. There was one large window to the right of the front door and a smaller one on the left. The one on the left was Sapphire's room. Beyond the large window, there was a living room with a white sofa and love seat. Peridot mapped out the structure of the home in her mind. She had only been inside of Lapis's house three times, but she still remembered the floor plan. Peridot lifted her hand and rapped on the wooden door.

No answer. She tried again, a little hard and urgent. Nothing. Her fingers trailed to the doorbell. The chime rang through the house, alerting the inhabitants of a visitor. Peridot groaned under her breath when no one came to the door. She pulled her phone from the pocket of her jacket. Maybe she should have texted before she got out of her car. The screen illuminated her features as she quickly punched a message to her girlfriend that she was at the door. A few moments later there was a gentle click of the lock and the door creaked open.

Sapphire peered out, her pale blue hair falling over one blue eye as she critically examined Peridot. Her nose flared a bit as she huffed and kept the door opened only a crack. She leaned her slim body between the small opening, using her frame as a barrier. Sapphire was about the same height as Peridot. She was pale-skinned with hair that fell to her waist and wore tight fashionable clothes. Though, right now, she looked like she was in a velvety robe. Peridot had to admit that Sapphire was pretty; her full lips, usually painted red, and her bangs falling over one eye gave her a sensual appeal. Lapis was much more beautiful in Peridot's opinion. She was more approachable than icy Sapphire.

"Uh, is Lapis home?"

"We have family over," Sapphire replied, curtly.

"I know. That isn't what I asked."

"She is." Blunt, cold, calculating.

"Can I talk to her for a moment?"

"No." Bitch.

"I just want to make sure she is okay. She seemed…" Peridot stopped. She was not sure if Lapis would want her talking to Sapphire about her. Sapphire raised a meticulously crafted eyebrow.

"She is fine. Bye." She slammed the door in her face. No, not a bitch. She is a cunt, Peridot cursed, surprised that the word crossed her mind. Gritting her teeth, she stepped off the porch with her eyes focused on her phone. Her numb fingers moved quickly along the sleek screen.

Peri: Your sister is a bitch. Please let me know you are okay.

Peridot drove home in an angry daze, zipping down the abandoned streets. When she trudged into her apartment, Peridot collapsed at her computer. She had a little bit of homework to complete before bed, and she was considering neglecting it. However, she could not fight her natural achiever tendencies and turned on her computer. A few hours later, Peridot was about to turn in when there was a frantic knock at her door that startled her. Her heart shook, and her body trembled as she grabbed the nearest object-a metal ruler—to use as a weapon. Peridot stretched on her toes to look through the peephole and relaxed.

"Lapis. I…" she began as she opened the door. Her voice trailed off as she got a better view of her girlfriend. Her blue hair was disheveled; her eyes were rimmed with red; tears trailed down her cheeks. She sniffled several times, silently hiccupped. A sleek blue dress hugged her light curves. It was ripped—forcefully—down one side to reveal a curve of her leg. There were no shoes on her feet, and she had a large coat over her shoulders. Lapis flung herself at Peridot, sobbing. Peridot stumbled back, barely catching herself. Lapis cried into her neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she repeated hoarsely. Her hands gripped Peridot tighter as she noisily sniffed. Peridot scowled but embraced Lapis, patting her back and offering hollow words of comfort. What else could she do? The taller girl was trembling; her skin was cold to the touch. She kept apologizing repeatedly. Eventually, Peridot pried Lapis away from her, firmly holding the distraught girl's shoulders. Lapis swallowed, hard, not meeting Peridot's gaze. Her eyes fell to Lapis's neck. It was peppered with bruises; hickeys. Peridot dropped her hands as her chest tightened.

"Lapis. What happened," she asked, steady and angry. Lapis sniffled again, rubbing her arm. That was when Peridot noticed the bruises on her arm. They looked like fingerprints. "Lapis! What happened?

"I…I…" Lapis stammered. She took a shuddering breath as fresh tears spilled from her cheeks. She crumbled. That was the best way Peridot could describe it. Lapis crouched down, hugging her knees and cried. "I'm sorry, Peridot."

"Stop saying that, Lapis! You are making me think the worse! Tell me what happened," Peridot demanded, shrilly. Lapis shook her head, her hands shooting up her hair.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up," she chanted. "Don't talk to me. I don't want to talk! Leave me alone!"

"You are the one who came here!" Lapis was not listening to her. She was tearing at her hair, violently shaking her head.

"No! No! That wasn't me. That wasn't me. I didn't want it! Shut up! Shut up!" Panic welled deep inside Peridot. She was at a loss on what to do. It seemed like Lapis was having a mental breakdown. What did she do in this situation? Stay calm, her rational side instructed as hysteria began to bubble. Get down to her level. Slowly. Carefully. Peridot followed her command, gently touching Lapis's shaking shoulder. Her head snapped up; her pupils engulfing her iris and her eyes wide, fearful. She was breathing fast and heavy.

"I'm right here, Lap. It's me, okay? I'm right here." Lapis nodded, letting her hands fall away from her hair. Peridot slid her arms around her shoulders and pulled Lapis into her chest. She felt Lapis's hot breath against her neck as she tried to manage her breath. Peridot traced her fingers along the curve of Lapis's back. "Shh. It's okay. I'm here."

* * *

It took an hour to calm Lapis down. Peridot had removed the damaged dress and put Lapis in the shower to warm up. She was sound asleep next to Peridot on the bed, dressed in one of Peridot's sports bras and alien boxers. It was quite a shock when she found her girlfriend had not been wearing panties and her thighs and legs were covered in bruises and scrapes. Whatever had happened, it had been rough. It crossed Peridot's mind that Lapis had cheated on her. Maybe a fling that had gone too far. She had to snap herself out of that negative thinking quickly. Lapis was too upset and battered for it to have been consensual.

What really bothered Peridot was Lapis was in the care of her family at the time. Something funny was evidently occurring, and this had been the result. Peridot could not fathom how a parent would allow this to happen to their child. And it was obvious that Lapis was not safe in her home. When she woke up, Peridot resolved to convince—no demand—her girlfriend get out of that house. Even if she did not move in with her, Peridot wanted to know that she was safe. Peridot was too riled up to sleep. She stared at the ceiling as Lapis draped herself against her and muttered in her sleep.

Peridot did not know when she fell to sleep, but she was woken up by sudden pressure on her midsection. She groaned, blindly pushing the weight on her body. Her eyes snapped open when her fingers grazed warm skin. Lapis was straddling her midsection, sitting erect with the sheets over her head and eyes like a veil. Something was off. Before Peridot could speak, Lapis pitched forward and captured her lips in a breathless kiss. Her hands rested hesitantly on Lapis's thighs as the taller girl ground slowly against her. This was a very strange time to want sex, Peridot thought, sleepy and confused. Lapis pulled away, chuckling, her hands roaming down Peridot's chest and sides. Her hand stopped against her crotch, cupping the space between her legs.

"What would she do without you?" Lapis's voice sounded strange. It was her voice but, there was another overlapping it. It was slightly deeper, older, authoritative.

"Who?" Lapis just smirked and flexed her fingers against her clothed sex. Peridot jerked in response, feeling herself getting aroused and looking curiously at her girlfriend. Lapis cocked her head and ran her fingers through Peridot's hair, deep in thought.

"I could. I could right now. It would be so easy," she cooed, in a deep and warning tone. Peridot scowled. She tried to sit up and buck Lapis off, but she was planted firmly. "Stay where you are, okay?"

"Lap. What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep, okay?" Her voice was sweet, soothing. It almost sounded like Lapis except for the strange overlay of a second voice. That just did not make sense. Peridot fought to argue but a strange serenity overcame her and she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Peridot woke up to the harsh buzz of her alarm. She fumbled to stop the annoying shriek, smacking clumsily for the button. When she finally stopped it, Peridot turned over to snuggle closer to Lapis. She wasn't there. Peridot sat up quickly, blinking at the empty space next to her. She grabbed her glasses, and everything became clearer. Quickly, she swung her legs over her bed, noticing the note on the nightstand.

Dot,

I can't explain. Sorry. I love you.

Lapis

A scowl played on Peridot lips as she reread the vague note over and over. She grabbed her phone and sent Lapis a quick text to make sure she was okay. This was not like Lapis to be so mysterious and flighty and last night made Peridot worry her girlfriend was in trouble. Wasn't pushing people away a sign of abuse? Those bruises on Lapis had to be. Peridot rested her head against her hand, sighing. Damnit. She needed to get ready for work. Robotically, Peridot ate breakfast, slipped into the shower and got dressed. She tried not to dwell on Lapis's erratic behavior, but bits of last night kept creeping into her consciousness.

What disturbed Peridot was the strange duality that Lapis was displaying. It was like she was two different people controlling and communicating inside one body. As far as Peridot knew, her girlfriend never suffered dissociative identity. It would make sense but, Peridot found it unlikely. No. No. If she kept thinking about it, she would not be able to concentrate at work. As she brushed her teeth, Peridot studied herself in the mirror. Her blonde hair needed a trim. The shaved sides had grown out, and it was sticking out in a choppy mess. The top of her head stuck up, and it almost made her hair look triangular. Her green eyes were narrowed under her glasses. She applied foundation, a little eyeliner and some gel to her hair before glancing at her phone. No reply from Lapis. She had caught her reflection frowning before she clicked off the light.

Lapis never answered. Peridot called Lapis during her lunch, and she was sent to voice mail. She texted her a few more times, each more urgent than the last. No reply. Peridot never knew she could be worried and pissed at the same time. After work, she drove over to her house. All the cars from the previous night were gone, and so was Lapis's. The driveway was empty, and the house was dark again. Peridot stepped onto the porch and rang the doorbell. No one. She tried one more time before stepping around and looking through the windows. She kept glancing behind her back. The last thing she needed was for someone to call the police because they saw her snooping. It was evident no one was home; the house was still and silent. A sinking feeling formed deep in Peridot's gut.

Where could she be? Peridot gritted her teeth and slipped back into her car. She checked at Lapis's work and at the indoor pool. Lapis's co-workers told her that Lapis had called in. They were not happy about it, but they figured it was important since it was unusual for her. The indoor community pool was ended up being a dead end too. The workers, who were very familiar with her and her girlfriend, said they had not seen Lapis for a week. Peridot did not know what to do. This bizarre, erratic behavior was worrisome. She decided to visit Amethyst at work. It was a long shot but, maybe Amethyst had seen her or Lapis was hanging out at the bar.

The Temple was owned by Amethyst and her cousins, Pearl and Garnet. It was a pretty popular haunt for the tourists that came through Beach City during the summer. During the winter, business was a little slower with mostly the local drunks for customers. The Temple was dark with a few scattered patrons sitting around the bar. A few TV screens played various sports events as well as news, and one was set on Lil Butler. Amethyst was absently wiping down the bar. Her long, pale lavender hair was piled on top of her head in a sloppy bun. The paleness complimented her dark skin and violet-blue eyes. She was short like Peridot, but a curvier with full breast tucked in a white tank top. Her eyes flickered up when Peridot took a seat in front of her.

"Wassup, P-dot?"

"Not much. I seem to have misplaced my girlfriend, "Peridot replied, trying to sound light and unconcerned. Amethyst's face pulled back in a revealing grimace. Peridot cocked an eyebrow. "Have you seen her?"

"Okay, P. I wasn't going to say anything because I don't want to jump to conclusions, 'kay? I did see before work. She was with her sister and this other woman." Peridot felt her throat dry and her pounding heart plummets into her stomach. Another woman?

"Where…did…," she cleared her throat.

"I don't know. I said I didn't want to jump to conclusions. The other woman was a bit handsy but, that's about it. I saw nothing else," Amethyst defended, lifting her hands up. Peridot pursed her lips tightly, contemplating. It did not mean that Lapis was cheating, did it? She did have family in town. It could just be a family member. Then, why was she avoiding her? Why did she ditch work? It did not make any sense. Her shoulders and back slumped miserably as she buried her head in her hands. She did not know if she should be hurt or angry or worried. Amethyst stepped away and brought back her a glass of beer.

"So, what's going on?"

"Lapis has been acting so strange the last couple of days," Peridot said, cupping the cold glass in her hands and staring at the frothy amber liquid.

"How so?"

"I can't explain it." Her mind flashed to last night, and a scowled touched her lips. She took a sip of her drink to calm her scratchy throat. "If I had to put money on anything, it is something to do with her 'family' coming to visit." She air quoted the word family with her index and middle finger.

"Her family? I thought it was just her mother, her sister and her."

"She said they weren't related but, they were family. I mean. I consider you family, so I guess it isn't too strange." Amethyst hummed under her breath, drying a glass with a white towel. She was looking off in the distance. Peridot took another drink and let the silence settle between them. She really did not feel like discussing it. It could be just an overreaction on her part. Peridot never believed Lapis would cheat or anything like that, why begin now? Her girlfriend's strange voice echoed in her head. Exasperated, Peridot fished in her pocket to pay for her drink. Amethyst waved her hand away.

"On the house. Looks like you need it," Amethyst said, her brows furrowed. Peridot shrugged and shoved her wallet back in her pants.

"If you see Lapis, can you tell her I'm trying to get a hold of her?"

"Yeah, sure," Amethyst replied, her voice hollow and distracted. Peridot studied Amethyst for a moment, accessing her change in demeanor. Amethyst walked away without saying anything else. She tapped on Sadie's shoulder and said something before disappearing. Well, that was strange. What is up with everyone today, Peridot wondered. First Lapis, now Amethyst. Was this some joke at her expense? Was it April Fool's Day or what? If it was some elaborate con, Peridot was not amused.

"I'll call her one more time," Peridot announced to herself as she got back into her car. She pressed Lapis's contact, and her ear was filled with the steady ring of the callback tone. Her stomach churned nervously as it continued to drone on. Come on, Peridot pleaded. Pick up and let me know you—

"Hello?" A deep and rough female voice answered. Peridot's eyes widened, and her tongue thickened in her mouth. Her stomach dropped uneasily.

"Uh—um—"She stammered. "Is Lapis there?"

"Who is this?"

"Her-her girlfriend. Who is this?" The woman on the line chuckled darkly. Peridot swallowed, trying to gather up her nerve. "I need to talk with her."

"Jasper. She is kind of busy," Jasper replied briskly.

"Well, this is urgent. Put her on," Peridot demanded.

"Sure, sure. I'll see if she wants to talk." Silence. There was the faint sound of voices in the background but, Peridot could not make out what they were saying. Suddenly, there was a noise filling the silence as the phone was picked up.

"Peridot?"

"LAPIS! Oh, my god, I've been trying to reach you! I've been— "

"I can't talk right now, Dot," Lapis interrupted, wearily.

"But…"

"I'm all right, okay? I'll talk to you—um—when I can…I guess." She sounded so uncertain and hesitant, almost as if she was close to crying. "Bye, Peridot. I love you. Remember that, okay?"

"Lapis!" Silence. Peridot stared at the phone, blinking at the tears in her eyes. What was going on? Peridot growled and tossed the phone into the passenger seat. She tightly gripped the steering wheel. Did Lapis just break up with her? Who was Jasper? What was up with her voice? It was like she was being monitored or something. Was she okay? Peridot felt sick to her stomach. There must be something else going on, but she could not figure it out. It had to do something with Lapis's family. It must! She would not do this to her! Peridot hated feeling so oblivious and powerless. Angrily, she slammed her fist onto the wheel, wincing as pain radiated up her hand. Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! She cradled her injured hand in the other, huffing. What now?


End file.
